


Star Wars: Reconnection

by Cirseii



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirseii/pseuds/Cirseii
Summary: My personal take on the ending of Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker from Rey's point of view. [MAJOR SPOILERS]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN STAR WARS: THE RISE OF SKYWALKER BECAUSE THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF THAT MOVIE AS THIS IS MY TAKE OR WRITING BASED ON THE ENDING OF THE MOVIE.

"The time has come." Palpatine's voice had rung out, signaling for those lurking within the shadows to rise. Rey was shaking, she'd turned around to face them just as they'd fallen to bow on their knees, praising Palpatine's words. The young woman felt like she couldn't breathe, the surrounding air was thick and almost suffocating. His voice had rung out once again, causing her to turn back and face him. "With your hatred, you will take my life. And you will ascend."

"All you want is for me to hate, but I won't. Not even you." She'd retorted.

"Weak, like your parents." Was his response, mocking her words.

"My parents were strong. They saved me from you." Rey spat back, not allowing his words to get to her.

"Your master Luke Skywalker was saved by his father, the only family you have here... is me."

After he had spoken, he'd made a gesture to the ceiling above. She turned to see the sky opening up — the battle still raging on, it wasn't going to let up anytime soon and it appeared the Resistance was on the losing side. Rey glanced back at the man, the look of horror was still present on her face after taking in the sight — she couldn't believe it. Rey had turned back to watch as her companions were being shot down by the tremendous fleet. The young woman gritted her teeth, fighting back tears that wanted to spill out over her cheeks.

"They won't have long. No one is coming to help them. And you are the one that led them here. Strike me down! Take the throne! Reign over the new empire and the fleet will be yours! Only you have the power to save them. Refuse and your new family dies." He was again trying to taunt her — trying to sway her over to the dark side.

For a moment, she'd taken the time to contemplate what he was saying. If she killed Palpatine — could she resist the pull to the dark side? Commanded the fleet to stop? Would they even listen to her orders? No, things wouldn't be that simple. Her eyelashes flittered, mind racing, but she'd made her choice. Turning back to face him, all Rey did was nod her head in agreement without a word.

"Good." Palpatine had let out a breathy laugh. Lightning flashed, lighting up the surrounding area. He was moving down to her level. There was no doubt in his voice that she wouldn't go through with it — he thought he had her like he thought he had Kylo Ren on his side. "The ritual begins. Strike me down. And pledge herself as a sith."

As he spoke and came to a halt, the lightning flashes were growing more frequent. Rey's breath was ragged — unsteady, she was trying to calm herself but there was an intense wave of emotions. If her mental plan didn't go well, there was going to be no hope. She couldn't fail. He couldn't catch on to what was going on within her mind — it was a challenge to block him from her thoughts.

"She will draw her weapon."

His words sickened her — he thought he'd won. Rey reached for her saber with her right hand — pulling it from her belt. She'd ignited the device as he spoke — its blue glow emanating warmth against her leg. She could feel someone's familiar energy approaching, Ben was close.

"She will come to me. She will take her revenge. And with the stroke of her saber, the Sith are reborn."

At this point, Rey was making careful steps towards Palpatine. Holding up her saber within two hands — clutching tightly. Her breathing was deep, still as ridged as before as she was trying to focus on where Ben was currently located within the cavern.

"The Jedi are dead" He'd announced, the crowd behind her chanting out with these words. Rey hesitated, trying to solidify her connection to Ben. He could see her — she could see him, Palpatine was still blissfully unaware and with a subtle nod, they had a mutual understanding of what would happen next.

"Do it! Make the sacrifice!"

The young woman's face twisted with determination, she rose the saber up over her shoulder with her right hand. Hiding it behind her back — acting like she was about to strike but instead pulled her hand back to reveal that the saber was gone. She'd sent it through the force — giving the device to Ben. The look on Palpatine's face was priceless.

Without a second thought, Rey pulled the other saber from where she'd kept it securely strapped to her belt against her back. The Knights of Ren were approaching, but she was quick and used the force to turn their fire against them — twisting and turning her saber within her hand. It was now or never — time to tell if all that training had paid off.

Grabbing the final knight by using the force, she'd slammed his body to the ground — standing tall in satisfaction. Ben was now a few feet away from her, she couldn't believe he was really here... That he'd come back to the light. Every instinct told her to throw her arms around his neck — pulling him into a tight embrace, but there was a time and place which wasn't now. With more unspoken words, they'd both turned back to face their enemy. Drawing up their sabers in sync with a loud whoosh — they were ready to end this for good.

"Stand together, die together!"

The sabers were thrown from their grasps, Palpatine had used the force to pull Ben and her forward onto their knees. She was unable to move — unable to fight. He started to drain their life force, but abruptly pulled away.

"The life force of your bond..." Palpatine had spoken, pausing for a moment to bring both his hands closer to his face. He was examining the flesh as it was regenerated. "A dyad in the force. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations. And now the power of two restores the one true emperor."

His hands had shot forward, sucking the life force directly from her and Ben once again. Rey was still unable to move — unable to fight it, slowly life was slipping away from her. It wasn't painful at first, it was more like a numbing — tingling sort of sensation traveling to the center of her being that eventually turned into a burning — searing pain.

Rey let out a cry. Palatine's taunting laughter rang out around — bouncing off the walls as the flashes of lightning grew more intense. His power was growing, taking everything from her and leaving Rey weak. Her body went limp, dropping hard onto the cold — hard ground with a loud thud. Rey lost complete consciousness for a moment.

And then everything from that moment on started to become a blur. She could hear someone speaking, but couldn't make out the words. It was calling to her — telling her to wake up. Eye flung open, slowly she moved to lie on her back and watched in horror as lightning was being shot into the sky and destroying her last remaining hope at winning. Everyone she loved — everyone she cared for... She was losing them once again. Alone... That's what she felt. Failure... She really was nothing... She was no one.

Tears welled up and began to spill over — trickling down her cheek. It was hard for her eyes to focus, hard to believe that things had come to this. At that moment she was feeling helpless... Even if Rey knew that she couldn't give up, the hope was begging to fade until she tried her last desperate attempt and spoke out with the force. Trying to connect with the fallen Jedi of the past.

"Be with me... Be with me..." She'd said, but there was no answer. Looking deeper beyond the battle, she searched for anyone that would listen. So far there was nothing — just silence. With one last try, she spoke out the words. "Be with me."

"These are your final steps. Rise and take them." A voice had spoken back to her. Multiple other voices of the past Jedis followed it. They're giving her words of encouragement, finally giving her their approval. Lending her their power as she listened to each and every word, absorbing them into her being. "Rise Rey."

She'd turned over, biting her lip to hold back the immense amount of emotions that had overcome the woman. Pushing herself to her feet, the voices kept telling her to rise and rise she was. Panting heavily, the final voice spoke out. "The force will be with you always." And that was more than enough to keep her going and pushing through the pain she felt.

One of the sabers flew back to her hand — the voices had filled her with so much power and determination once again. It was time for her to put an end to all of this. Palpatine rose up to face her, but she didn't let him or his words phase her. He had wasted no time to try and put an end to Rey — shooting lightning bolts directly at her, but she managed to block just in time.

"I am all the Siths."

"And I am all the Jedis."

Using the force, she pulled the other saber back into her free hand. Igniting it — slamming the two against each other, she pushed forward. She'd used his own powers to her advance — retaliating back at him. Not giving up, using all she had she took steps forward and channeled the power. There was a large explosion that destroyed the surrounding area — killing Palpatine with it.

The final bit of light left in Rey's body left, both sabers falling from her hands to the floor. Soon after she'd dropped to her knees and was gone. She was lying on her side, eyes still open. Her body was just an empty shell of her former self. There was just darkness — nothing else, but this didn't last long. Her finger twitched and she took a deep breath. Her hand moved on top of Ben's to stop him from what he was doing, he'd saved her life. She was met with Ben's concerned gaze that had been looking down at her. Using his last bit of energy, he had transferred the last of his life force to her.

Sitting up to look at him properly, it was finally over and she smiled and spoke his name, Ben, and placed her hand on her cheek. Caressing the sweat-soaked skin before going in for a long-awaited kiss. His lips were soft — breath warm against her skin. It was over too quickly. They'd pulled away to look at each other, the connection stronger than ever. She couldn't believe he was smiling, it was better than she'd ever imagined. It was a good look, one she could get used to.

Rey smiled back, she wanted this moment to last forever but something wasn't right. Concern soon covered her features. Ben's body had fallen back, his hand within her own — his body had gone cold. She broke out into tears, he was gone. It was too late and nothing could be done. Rey clung to his dead body and held it close to her own one last time — she couldn't stay here long.

* * *

The Resistance had won. After celebrating with everyone back at the base, Rey had just landed her ship on Tatooine. Exiting with BB-8 following close behind, she was now walking across the sands towards the location of Luke's abandoned childhood home. She'd kept the information about what happened within the final moments of her battle with Palpatine to herself — claiming she'd forgotten and she kept the kiss she'd shared with Ben a secret.

There was something somewhat nostalgic about this place, it reminded her of the desolate desert that Jakku was. The closer she had come to the home, the more intense pressure weighed on her chest. Looking down into the pit below, she pulled some metal scrap from the small sand dune to use it to glide down the hills — leaving BB-8 safely at the top.

Breathing in a sign, she admired the structures — still fascinated by all the wonders of the plants she'd explored. Turning to the cave to her left, she could feel something pulling her in that direction. Knowing she'd found the right place, Rey laid out a red cloth on the ground and place the two Skywalker sabers carefully on top. They were side-by-side like they belonged as she carefully folded the cloth over to securely wrap the two items — tying the cloth closed with a brown strip of leather.

Placing her right hand overtop, she focused her energy and pushed the wrapped sabers down below the sand to bury them where they'd belonged — to rest peacefully with their true owner's spirits. Opening her eyes, Rey pulled out her own saber — taking a moment to admire its hilt and trace her thumb over the groves before switching it on.

The saber ignited with a glowing yellow hue. She looked over it, thinking to herself what this meant and going through all the sacrifices in her mind that had led to this moment. How just overnight her life seemed to change. Everything should be at peace, there would be no more First Order and she was free to return to Jakku if she'd desired, but no... Something still felt wrong — unfinished within Rey's mind and unbalanced. It was like there was a missing piece of her she needed to find. Turning off the saber she had noticed a woman was watching her. Rising back to her feet, the woman spoke to her.

"There has been no one for so long." The old woman's voice was shaky. "Who are you?"

Rey had to think for a moment. She may have been of Palpatine blood, but she wasn't a Palpatine. All her life she'd been told she was no one, but that also wasn't true. Rey was truly a Skywalker, not by blood but by choice just she wasn't sure if she had the right to say it or make that claim, so she responded with just. "I'm Rey."

"Rey who?" The woman questioned.

She didn't know what to say, but then there was a sudden surge of energy. It caught her attention, so she looked off into the distance to see Luke and Leia's apparitions becoming clear. She smiled, happy to see them but also sadden they were no longer with her. Rey wished she could properly thank both of them, but she knew they were aware of how much she'd appreciated both of them. In her mind, Rey knew they were showing themselves to her to show their approval of her choice to live on as a Skywalker, so she turned back to the women.

"Rey Skywalker." She spoke with so much confidence in her voice — lips pulling into a satisfying grin. The cool breeze was blowing the loose strands of hair by her face. The woman just nodded — saying nothing further and left Rey to herself. Making her way back towards the ship, she'd stopped with BB-8 to admire the view when something hit her. It was a voice.

"Rey... Rey... I need your help..." It spoke but was so hazy that she could barely make out the words. The young woman tried to focus, but everything was silent. She had no idea where the voice was coming from. Rey tried to decipher what the broken words were trying to say, but then the voice spoke again and this time it was clear enough to hear. "R-Rey... Please..."

"B-Ben... Is that you?" She muttered, trying to push her own voice through the force. It was impossible, she knew he was dead and couldn't still be alive. Could he perhaps have been a force ghost? No... She didn't think that was the case. Maybe she was wrong to leave his body behind, but there had been no time to retrieve it and her comrades wouldn't have taken so kindly to her morning over the death and body of Kylo Ren.

"Where are you!" Rey desperately cried out into the force. She'd dropped to her knees in the sand — looking up to the sky and wondering how any of this was possible. BB-8 was rolling around her, making concerned beeping noises that she paid no mind to. Her eyes were tearing up and not because the wind had picked up the sand — gently blowing the grains against her skin. No... She couldn't believe that she was hearing his voice once again. He had to have been that missing piece, the reason she couldn't find comfort in the fact that things were over. "Ben... Please answer me if you can hear me. Is that really you!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest that I'm not very fond of this second reply I wrote, it's all from just Rey's point of view but I'm sharing to get feedback so I can work on improving my writing! Thank you to everyone that has given kudos so far.

"Ben... Please answer me if you can hear me. Is that really you!?"

She'd hoped that her words had somehow reached Ben. But when his voice would not return, the tears did and were now streaming down her face. The woman's head hung low, feeling the heaviness within her limbs — the strain on her mind. Where are you? She was trying her hardest to force the weak connection, searching for any trace of the man but could not locate him.

Eyes dripped with tears — salty drops falling from her chin, drenching the fabric where they'd fallen. The woman tightly balled her hands into fists, clenching the fabric of her pants within them. BB-8 had stopped circling and was trying to offer some solace towards the woman. The wind had picked up again, stirring up the wispy sand — they couldn't stay here any longer without risk. Rey needed to either leave the planet or find a sustainable shelter, but her focus was to locate Ben. Leaving was the better option. She knew a sandstorm was on its way, one which could leave her confined inside for days and she was nowhere near the small civilization.

"R-Rey... I'm here..."

Finally, his voice had broken through again. It was real, he was alive and not just some form of hallucination her grief had conjured up. Rey used the palms of her hands to wipe away all of her tears, listening to what voice had said to say. She could feel the connection slipping, unable to see him — see his surroundings. Her only hope was for him to tell her his location so she could help save the man. Rey fought with all her might to keep the connection strong — it stayed long enough to hear his final words.

"Rey... Exegol... I'm here..."

The connection cut off — they were now disconnected, her thoughts and feelings her own. Exegol? That dark, barren planet she'd last seen him on. His injuries must have been too severe for him to leave on his own. How long had he been trying to connect with her? They'd only left the wreckage of ships behind, nothing that could fly off the planet. He would be without food — without water. The young woman had no idea how long he'd been waiting or what condition he'd be in once she'd arrived back on the planet.

Rey wasted no time to rise to her feet, looking down at BB-8 and nodding for him to follow her back to the ship. Breaking into a sprint — feet digging into the sand, kicking it up behind herself with each step. The small circular droid was struggling to keep up, the winds now harsher than before. Rey had to turn back, picking him up and briskly making it aboard the ship. She pressed the button to close the hatch, setting the droid at her feet which he beeped his thanks. The ship's door closed with a hissing sound — blowing out air. Dusting the sand from her clothing before making her way to the pilot seat, the woman let out a heavy sigh.

It wasn't impossible to find the planet Exegol without a Sith Wayfinder — it was just more difficult. But after having already traveled along the path once before — allowing others to track her flight pattern, producing the map in which the resistance used. It shouldn't be too hard, all she had to do was remember and watch the navigation. She was grateful that she had gone alone, only taking BB-8 because Poe had insisted. If anyone else was here, they'd say she was out of her mind and no way this could be real.

But they couldn't feel it — couldn't see it, they'd never understand what it was like to be dyad in the force. They shared a unique force-bond with each other, which connected their minds across space and time. They were individually their own — just one within the force. It was why they could connect with one other across great distances, why she was able to hear his voice on Tatooine while he was still on Exegol even if the connection was weak. Their bond had given them a clear sense of what the other felt, the bond growing stronger with every passing moment — never-fading away, never wavering.

"You can't tell anyone that we're doing this." She switched off the transmissions to the Resistance, making sure that her ship would go unnoticed. Rey knew they'd search for her, but this was something she had to do alone. Ben was still alive, he was out there and needed her help. She didn't know how Finn, Poe, or anyone else would feel about bringing Kylo Ren — No, Ben Solo back. The things he'd done were inexcusable — that was true, but the young Jedi owed him her life. She knew that he'd also been brainwashed by Snoke — by Palpatine.

"Brace yourself." She'd given the warning to BB-8, knowing with how the planets weather conditions were that this was going to be a rocky take-off. Truth be told, she didn't know what she was walking into. Maybe she had lost her mind. As she took off, the lights flickered through the small, glass windows as she plunged into the vast darkness of space. Her surroundings were filled with ominous, brittle silence — just speckles of white dots glimmering in the distance. Rey exhaled a deep breath, setting her course for Exegol. It was going to take her some time to reach him, she hoped he'd be able to hang on a little longer.

Trying to reach out to Ben again, focusing as hard as she could on where she'd last seen him. Repeating the words in her mind that she was on her way — she will find him and they'll figure this out together in hopes they'd somehow reach him. The moments she had with him were flashing through her mind, from the time they'd touched hands on the island. Their fight within the forest when she'd inflicted those scaring wounds on his face and chest. The moment they'd killed Snoke in the throne room. How he'd been the one to tell her about her true heritage. Their final duel against one other in the ruins of the Death Star. How she'd healed his wounds — wounds she'd again inflicted upon him with her own saber. Rey couldn't really recall a time he'd caused so much damage to her, which left a sense of guilt forming in the pit of her stomach. She'd wanted to take his hand — Ben's hand, she knew there was still light inside of him and at that moment she knew she could see it breaking through the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THESE ARE MY REPLIES BACK TO A KYLO THAT I'M ROLEPLAYING WITH SO PLEASE DO NOT STEAL OR REPOST ANYWHERE ELSE. I WORKED VERY HARD ON WHAT I'VE WRITTEN AND I'LL UPDATE WITH MY REPLIES IF I FEEL COMFORTABLE ENOUGH DOING SO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, IT'S REALLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
